


Gentle Whispers In The Mist

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: comment_fic, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Omega Jared, Secret Relationship, Shotgunning, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any. Their families have a long-standing feud, but they're drawn to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Whispers In The Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



The warmth courses through Jensen’s veins, his stomach clenches tightly, flutters warmly as he closes his green eyes. He breathes in deeply, exhales slowly. There is a blissful sigh on his pink lips, he’s buzzing like a honey bee, tricked out in a haze of smoke. He brings the joint to his lips and takes a slow drag, held it in his lungs for a pause to breath in the intoxicating aroma. 

“‘S damn good,” he drawls, thick and slow, eyelids heavy. The wild cat in him comes out momently, he purrs as he feels the pleasure endorphins tingle down in the pit of his belly. His green eyes burn golden bright before returning to their jewel green, his fingers wrapped around his joint as a blissful, lazy grin comes to his lips. 

Miles away, another fight is raging, the werecats and werewolves battling for ownership over a mound of land. Hissing and snarling, claws and fangs slice the skin into ribbons and break bones. As heir to the wolf pack, Jensen should be front and center of the battle line, fighting with his family and friends, but instead he is here with his mate, Jared. His mate who differs in species, then him, Juliet to his Romeo. 

His family has forbidden their mating, a fight that long, long dates back to his elder grandparents. A tradition Jensen has been the first to not give a damn about. The wolves and cats have feud for such a long time and the war has raged despite his attempts to settle his pack’s differences with Jared’s family, but fuck the war, he loves Jared and he doesn’t care if they are not supposed to be together. He will kill anyone who tries to separate them. 

Breathing in smoke and ash, the buzz coils in his gut, warms and leaves his muscles lax and heavy. That feeling, something attuned to pure euphoria washes over Jensen, cooling his heated skin. 

He licks his lips, green eyes focused on the end of the joint, watching the crisp white paper burn black. The night is hot, his body would tense from the heat of summer if he weren’t so blissfully relaxed. 

Jared rumbles softly, a purr vibrating from his chest. Standing by his side, sweaty strands of hair clinging to his forehead as the summer heat seeps into his aching bones. He has been watching Jensen closely, gaze locked on those pretty soft lips and that wet tongue that flicks out like the quick strike of a whip. Oh, he wants to kiss that sweet mouth that can whispers the filthiest dirty talk when they're in the grips of passion. 

He cannot help but think back to the last time they made love, this morning when a beautiful golden dawn was in the sky; Jensen held him tenderly as they kissed, their souls lost in pleasure and lust and desire, burning Jared up and sets his heart ablaze. 

As the golden sunrays cast light upon their naked bodies, he his head tilts back, exposing his throat to his Alpha; Jensen sinks his teeth into the flesh, gentle so he doesn’t hurt his beloved, yet with enough force to leave a light bite to lay his claim upon his beautiful soul mate. Afterwards as they lay cuddling in the afterglow, Jensen reach out and caress Jared’s cheek, and Jared turns his face into it, blushing when his mate gently brushes his thumb over his cheekbone.

They kiss soft and sweet, and as they kiss tenderly, Jared swears he can tastes strawberries on Jensen’s lips. Oh, how sweet his mate tastes. Jared is drawn out of his thoughts by a soft chuckle, he rubs at his throat almost absentmindedly and swears he still feels the soft bite mark his mate gave him. 

As if Jensen can read Jared’s thoughts, he flashes a glance at his throat, the mark has fades, yet a charming smirk twinkles on his lips as he smiles. He licks his lips, leaves them plump and soft and kissable sweet. Jared blushes, cheeks going rosy red. He shivered in the heat, body covered in goose bumps. 

“Gimme a hit.” Jared ordered; although it comes out more of a needy plea as pleasure tingles through his body; he cannot take his eyes of Jensen’s lush lips; oh how he wants to kiss him, taste him—his heart kicks against his ribcage with the desire to feel those soft lips on his. 

Jensen, cocky and smug, takes a hit, breathing in the smoke as the paper crisp curls at the end. From off in the distance he can hear the snarls of their feuding families and he should give a damn about his pace, but all his attention is on his omega mate. Jared pouts like a puppy to his Alpha’s amusement. Tugging the blunt away from his lips, Jensen leans over and seals his lips over Jared’s, and his mate opens up and breath in, inhaling the smoke right from the depths of his lungs. 

Jared takes it in, breathing deeply as Jensen lets the smoke curl out from his pink lips. He moans softly, and Jensen smirks, his fingers gently brushing over his mate’s cheek, smoothing his fingertips lovingly over Jared’s dimples. A haze burns in Jared’s veins and sparks tingle in his body, leaving his mind dizzy as Jensen’s hand shifts to the back of his head, stroking through his hair softly. 

Jensen leans back slightly, their lips touching lightly. He takes another hit, and Jared watches the way his mate’s lips wrap around the thin joint, the end lighting up and burning bright. Jensen raises an eyebrow in question, as if to ask ‘Want another hit, baby boy,’ and Jared leans in and they kiss softly, tenderly. 

The war is still raging, Jared’s sharp hearing picks up the hissing and snarling of their fighting families, but he tunes them out, breathing in the smoke and the sweet taste of his beautiful mate. 

They’re in love. Fuck the war.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/750220.html?thread=99016844#t99016844)


End file.
